the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of deaths in The Bully
This is a list of deaths in The Bully that have appeared in episodes. This does not include deceased characters who died before the series began in March 2015. Season 1 *Iona MacEachern - Harry Smith Goes Swimming (drowned by Samuel Davidson at Kilallt Swimming Pool) *Craig Sullivan - Harry Smith Goes Swimming (drowned by Samuel Davidson at Kilallt Swimming Pool) *Matthew Henderson - Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom (died in a bus fire) *Simon Davidson - Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom (died in a bus fire) *Steven McMullen - Harry Smith's Poisonous Government Injection (given a poisonous injection) *Unnamed RustTrucket 2000 driver - Harry Smith's RustTrucket 2000 Adventure (died after crashing a RustTrucket 2000) Season 5 *Dave Milliband - The Destruction of Colham High School (run over by Euan Milton's truck/tractor) *Laura Jackson - The Destruction of Colham High School (run over by Euan Milton's truck/tractor) *Stuart McKeon - The Destruction of Colham High School (run over by Euan Milton's truck/tractor) *Henry Macintosh - The Destruction of Colham High School (run over by Euan Milton's truck/tractor) Season 6 *Euan Milton - Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match (beat to death by Coran Hewitt) *Ellie McCoy - Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery (discovered to have committed suicide) *Unnamed member of Eight-Nine-Three - Harry Smith and Friends' Battle (possibly stabbed to death by Alan Ross) Season 7 *Kaihai Wanato - Harry Smith and the Disastrous Home Economics Lesson (run over by Jack Sanderson's bus) *Nicholas Henriksen - Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! (died of old age) Season 8 *Simon Wallace - Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday (died when the church collapsed) *Frank McKinnon - Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday (died when the church collapsed) *Tony Muchez - Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday (died when the church collapsed) *William Van Dyke - Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday (died when the church collapsed) Season 9 *Dave Frye - Harry Smith and the Road Safety Club (farted at; subsequently got run over by a lorry) *Neil Ross - Harry Smith and the Road Safety Club (run over by a car) *Finlay Truscott - Harry Smith's Pool Party (was in a slurry truck, which got pushed to the ground) Season 10 *Jack Mendez - Zoe Kennedy's Disastrous Driving Lesson (had a rock thrown at his head, which fell off) Season 11 *William Pearson - Harry Smith on Horseback (eaten by Horsey) Season 12 *Euan Blackburn - Harry Smith Observes a Fight at MacRonald's (stabbed to death by Lewis Davies) *Bob Hamilton - David Marshall: Gross Idiot (jumps out of window upon seeing everyone poop in the classroom) Season 13 *Ärnesti Jukanpoika - Morten Larsen's Fury (shot by Morten Larsen) *Maarjo Mägi - Morten Larsen's Fury (shot by Morten Larsen) *Harvey Cotter - Harry Smith Builds a House (crushed to death by The Black Foot Gang's poorly built house collapsing) Season 14 *Unnamed policemen - The Black Foot Gang's Car (drove at 140mph and crashed into a house) *Unnamed terrorist - The Bees from Lanfako (dropped down the hole to Lanfako) *Greta Smith - The Bees from Lanfako (died from being stung by bees and not getting treatment quick enough) Season 15 *Hala Paioku - A Dangerous Girl's Return (dropped down the hole to Lanfako) *Ryan McLintock - A Horrible Day at Colham High School (shot by Harry Smith) Category:Lists